The use of a remote electric motor to power various tools through a flexible cable drive shaft has been proposed in the past. Such units which are designed for a single purpose, having a single tool, a polisher for example, seem to be satisfactory. Attempts to make a tool head for multiple uses or multiple tools has not been commercially successful.